transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
TACS Olympic Rules
Work in progress. Disregard until this message is gone. Air Race * This race is for characters with the Flight ability and velocity less than or equal to 99 in the mode with flight. Artillery Range * Each round, each character gets three shots and can change the angle of the shot from shot to shot. * The folks with the longest shots (best one of three) advance to the next round. Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All * A free-for-all for Autobots and Junkions! Decepticon Free-For-All * A free-for-all for Decepticons! Demolition Derby * Mode 2 (or 3-6) contest that solely uses velocity attacks. Everyone can use the free global attack Ram, but some people may have more dangerous bought versions of velocity attacks. EDC Free-For-All * A free-for-all for the EDC! * Sometimes, they decide to fight mano-a-mano, without exo-suits. It's really up to them what they want to do. Foot Race * This race is for mode 1s. No footed mode 2 animals. Tapes that are running animals in mode 1 are okay, though. Full-Combat * All attacks are fair game. * Fights got to knockout, unless someone decides to surrender early. * Any player can act as a judge of a fight. General Free-For-All Rules * If someone has already been attacked twice in a round, they may not be attacked again until the next round. This is to prevent ganging up, which can be very unfun for the one ganged up upon. General Race Rules * Each round, you have two options: 1. !pass. If you !pass and do not get hit, you will travel some distance. At aggressive defence levels, like Aggressive and Fearless, you will travel farther. At protective defence levels, like Guarded and Protected, you will travel a shorter distance. 2. Attack someone with a velocity attack. If all you have is the global Ram, you can use that. If you have a bought velocity attack, you can use that instead. If you use a velocity attack and are not hit, you will travel 50% of the distance you would have otherwise, whether or not you hit. If you hit someone with a velocity attack, they will not travel any distance at all. The track will tell you if a character is close enough to attempt to ram or not. * Watch your energon. Each round of racing takes 10 energon, because racing is a strenuous activity! If you want to ram a lot of people, you may find yourself running low on energon quickly. However, !passing in Fearless will give back 12 energon, if you do run low. * People will take damage in races now, if they wham into each other. It is possible that someone will get knocked out, just like there are sometimes unfortunate accidents in real races. Gladiatorial Combat * Melee attacks only * Fights got to knockout, unless someone decides to surrender early. * Any player can act as a judge of a fight. Igyak Riding * The objective is to stay on an igyak for as many turns possible while it bucks. The people who stay on the longest advance to the next round until a winner is determined. * +beast/status : List beasts along with their "riders" * look : Dare to look upon a mighty igyak * +beast/mount : Start riding a particular beast * +beast/stayon : Attempt to hang on as a beast bucks * +beast/dismount : What, scared already? * +beast/viewlog : History of previous rides * +beast/viewlog turns : List logs with the best rides first Land Race * This race is for mode 2s (and 3-6). * Aircraft and spacecraft can enter, but they'll have their velocity temporarily limited to 'taxi speeds'. Sharpshooting * Each character takes ten shots at a target drone that gets progressively more difficult to shoot each round. The characters with the best percentage move on to the next round until winners are determined. * The Cripple and Accurate effects are fair game to use. * The Stun effect is not allowed. * The aim bonus from Sneak and Cloak are allowed. However, each time the person Sneaks or Cloaks, they lose a shot. For example, a normal person gets 10 shots. If someone Cloaks once, they only get 9 shots for that round. If the person Cloaks 5 times, they only get 5 shots. So, let's say you need to get 90% of your shots to hit to advance for the next round. If you Cloak 5 times and take 5 shots, you'll have to nail every shot, whereas someone who just takes 10 shots will only have to nail 9 shots and will be able to miss one. This should hopefully help balance out the bonus from Sneak (which is only useable once, anyway) or Cloak without nerfing it entirely. * The aim bonus from !aim: Same deal as Sneak or Cloak. Every time the person !aims, they lose a shot. Someone who !aims 5 times only gets 5 shots, for example. * The aim bonus from Aggressive and Fearless are fair game. In fact, everyone should use Fearless, unless they do not want to use the bonus for some reason. * Attacks should probably be pulled to level 0, so you do not run low on energon before the event is over. If you still end up running low on energon, you may have to turn off some effects or !pass instead of taking a shot. Space Race * This race is for characters with the Space-Flight ability and velocity better than or equal to 100 in the mode with Space-Flight. Team Combat * All attacks are fair game. * Fights got to knockout, unless someone decides to surrender early. * Any player can act as a judge of a fight. * If your partner really cannot make it due to a time zone issue or other conflict, you can have someone of a similar power-level fill in for your partner, if your opposing team is amenable to the substitute. * If you have a serious OOC problem with your assigned partner, you can contact admin and politely ask to be reassigned. We'll try to accommodate you, if we can, but we cannot make any guarantees. Having a suggestion of who we could put you with instead would be helpful. * ICly, you can assume you were randomly assigned your partner by the Olympics board. Feel free to be ICly outraged and disgruntled. * Some folks ended up in brackets where they are probably a bit outmatched, due to alts needing to be in different brackets. * Work on poses in advance. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops, for a team to pose. Page and/or radio each other and work things out before hand, so you don't surprise your partner and make him/her angry (unless you want to make him/her angry for some reason)! * There is a 'no ganging up' rule, because being ganged up upon is really not fun for that person. So, let us say that Excise and Mindwipe are fighting Red Alert and Crosshairs, just for the purposes of an example. If Excise attacks Red Alert, Mindwipe cannot attack Red Alert that round. However, next round, they can switch, and Mindwipe can attack Red Alert, and Excise can do something else, such as attacking Crosshairs. Area-attacks get a bit tricky. If Mindwipe wants to use an area-attack, that basically means that Excise cannot attack that round, so Mindwipe should definitely check with Excise first before doing an area. That way, Excise could go first, pose hiding behind Mindwipe, go protected, and !pass. Then, Mindwipe could use his area. However, if both characters on a team have area attacks, they could even switch off one character doing an area and the other !passing/!aiming/!patching/!inspiring/et cetera, if they really wanted. The only exception is if it is one character versus two characters. If it is only one character, he can obviously use areas as much as he wants, and his two opponents can both attack him. * Despite the no-ganging up rule, team-mates can still set up attacks for each other. For example, Mindwipe could Stun Red Alert one turn. Then, the next turn, Excise could shootify or stabbify Red Alert, making use of that Stun to make sure he lands it. * !analyze functions in a similar way to Stuns. You cannot !analyze someone your partner has attacked that turn, but you can still set it up to give your partner bonuses. For example one turn, Red Alert could analyze Mindwipe for Crosshairs, while Crosshairs attacks Excise. Then, next turn, Crosshairs can attack Mindwipe and use the analysis bonus that Red Alert gave him. If Red Alert really wanted, he could even just spend the whole battle switching who he !analyzes for Crosshairs. However, that would get pretty annoying, so try to use common sense about not over-doing it.